1. Field of the Invention
For this invention relates to a process for hot topping an ingot produced by the electro-slag-remelting process, in which the remelting takes place at the end of the remelting process with a reduced power as compared to that achieved during the normal remelting.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Proceeding at the end of the remelting process with reduced power in order to fill up the shrinking hole, which is formed by the solidification of the liquid metal crater, is already known. In the known process the electric power is reduced step by step. With ingots produced by the electro-slag-remelting process, which have a large diameter the amount of slag needed for the remelting, is predominantly large and the heat content of the slag is very difficult to control electrically. This is rendered more difficult by the fact that a small solidified layer of slag on the wall of the mould effects excellent heat insulation.
The object of the invention consists in developing a process for hot topping by electro-slag-remelting, in which the temperature in the slag bath, the solidification process and the remelting by the electrode for hot topping can be well adjusted through suitable steps.